An Alternative
by lovesick wanderer
Summary: This takes place right after Liz attempts to make Max fall out of love with her. Future Max pays a visit and tells Liz that the fate of the world depends on it. This is an alternate version of what some fans of the show wish would have happened
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place just after Max saw Liz in bed with Kyle.

MAX'S POV

This can't be real. This isn't happening. It was like my heart was shattering into a million pieces and the only solution was in bed with someone else. Something isn't right about any of this. Liz is hiding something, but what? Is she in trouble? Is someone blackmailing her? Liz has been the one true constant in my life. And no matter how much pain I endure, I won't stop trying to be with her until the world ends. And maybe even after that.

I have to get to the bottom of whatever twisted logic Liz has going through her mind right now. Kyle just started things with Tess, why would he in bed with Liz all of a sudden? I can't stop thinking these thoughts as I walk in a dazed like state back home. But I don't make it that far. I stop at the first park bench I see, unable to go any longer. It's like the heartbreak is clouding my vision, making me unable to take a step forward anymore.

I'm not sure how long I'm sitting there when I notice Tess, of all people, sits down next to me. She is probably the last person I want to see right now, except Kyle, of course.

"Max, what's going on?" Tess puts her hand on my shoulder as she asks me this. Making it impossible to just ignore her.

"It's none of your business, Tess. I don't need you always over my shoulder all the time. I can't handle when you're constantly sticking your head in places you don't belong." I don't mean to be cold towards her, but this whole night has been nothing but a downward spiral. I look up at her and see the hurt that crosses her face. "Listen, Tess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I've had a really rough few months and it's all just boiling over. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"Do you know what it is like know that wherever you go, you're constantly a nuisance to everyone in your life? I didn't plan for any of this, you can't blame me when I have given you more than enough space to deal with your Liz issues. Well, you know what Max, you can't hide from your destiny. I am not the problem here, you are. So shut up and act like the leader you're supposed to be!" Tess's eyes take over a glassy look as if she's been masking pain her whole life. She runs off before I can even try to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter takes place at the same time as Max's encounter with Tess in the previous chapter._

 **LIZ'S POV**

After Kyle left, I got dressed in a dazed like state. Did I really just force the love of my life to walk away forever? Hurting Max like that has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But he gets to move on with his destiny with Tess, I have to live knowing that this is all my fault. I hate every inch of myself and I'll continue to do so until the day I die. I sit down in my bed and I can't stop the tears from pouring down. This is the worst pain I could ever imagine. I can't be with the one man who I love most in the world…

"Liz…" I hear the worlds most beautiful voice whisper my name and as I look up I see future Max standing at the foot of my bed. His face mirrors the pain on mine and I can't help but run to him and fall into his arms in the saddest embrace Earth has ever known.

"Shhh… Its okay, Liz. You did the right thing." Max whispers in my hair as I continue to break down knowing this version of him is the last Max who will ever hold me like this. "You saved the world in more ways than you could ever imagine. I can't thank you enough."

"If I just… saved the world then…. why does it feel… like the end of it?" I asked this in between sobs.

"I'm feeling this pain too, you know. You're the love of my life and… you've given me the most epic love story to live out. I'm sorry you can't get to experience it too. I don't want to take this away from you." Max held my head to his chest as his hands mindlessly patted my hair down my back. It was as if he'd been doing it his whole life. In a way, he had. Which only made me curious about what could've been.

"Max… tell me about it. I want to know all the things we got to experience together. All of the adventures, all of the milestones... Everything." Thinking about all of this made me wonder about what could've been. What would our wedding day would've looked like? How many kids would we have had? Would they look more like Max or me? All of the possibilities felt amazing until I realized I just let all of that go. The sobs started back up and I didn't even realize Max was talking to me.

"Liz? Did you hear me?" He looked down at me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking… What were you saying?" I try to dry the tears as much as possible. I don't want my last time with Future Max to end like this.

"I was making sure you wanted to know about our life together. I don't want to upset you more than I already have." Even his future self was always worried about my feelings before his own. This only made me love him more.

"Of course, Max. I want to know everything. I need to know. This is the closest I'll ever get to a future together. So tell me, what was my future self like?

Max's eyes lit up at the mention of future me. It' still hard to wrap my head around the fact that there IS a "Future Liz". Then again, it's Roswell. You come to expect the impossible around here.

"You… were incredible. So sweet, loving, the most caring person I've ever known. The bravest, too. We went through so much together and it was like our love only grew stronger." The tears started to water in my eyes and when I looked up at Max, he was tearing up as well. "The way you moved in everything you did was exotic, I felt like I was in a trance. You would do anything that was needed and you did it with grace. That's what you are… my saving grace."

As Max spoke the last words our eyes locked. Desire took over as we slowly leaned into each other, our lips barely touching. When they did, fire erupted. It was all consuming and desire took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** _I apologize for the long wait! I started my first year of college and it's been hectic and I haven't much time to update the story! Luckily, I've still been writing so I have a few chapters already written for ya'll and with winter break coming up, I'll have even more! Don't forget to leave any reviews or suggestions._ _ **The more you write, the more I'll write!**_ ** _J_**

 **MAX'S POV**

I head over to Michael's before I even realize what I'm doing. My brain just completely shut off itself and instinct took over. Michael being my second in command, it made sense that'd be the first place I go. I don't bother knocking on the door as I'm met with two surprised faces in the living room.

"Excuse me" I mumble. I walk my way over to Michael's couch and sit. I felt completely outside my body, like I had no control.

"Max, what's going on? Is Liz okay? Did something happen?" I heard Maria ask in a whisper. I honestly didn't even have the energy to form words. To tell people that the most important person in my life just crushed every part of my being. Maria sat down next to me while Michael went to the kitchen. He came back with a six pack of beer, grabbing one for himself and one for me. .

"Michael! What are you doing?! Max doesn't drink." Maria shrieked. While she was up for adventure, underage drinking wasn't her thing.

"Chill Maria, he just looks like he could use one right about now. Right, Max?" Michael defended himself while trying to prove a point at the same time. Its moments like this when I envy them. Everything is so much less complicated.

"It's fine, I'll take one." I grabbed the can and immediately drank nearly the whole thing.

"Woah, calm down. Max, what's going on?" Michael asked in a concerned tone. This was a side of Michael I almost never saw so I knew he was serious.

"Liz… is gone. I don't know what happened. I know she's been pushing me away but I thought that if I just convinced her about how I feel, how right we are together, then she's come back to me. But this… this was different." As I said this, I grabbed for another beer, desperate to make this hollow feeling go away.

"Max, we all know that you and Liz are crazy about each other. There is no way you would just give up." Maria said, "Maybe, just take a few days off from all of this. It looks like you are just getting frustrated or some-"

"Maria, shut up for two seconds, okay?" Michael cut her off before she could finish. He saw something in my eyes that knew this was truly different. Maria was stunned into silence. Both Maria and Michel looked at me expectantly.

"I can't put it into words. I can't form a solid thought." I downed my second beer just as quickly as the first. I grabbed for my third when Maria snatched the alcohol away before I could reach it.

"No. I'm not letting you anywhere near this until you fess up and tell us what the hell is going on. This involves my best friend and I want to know whose' ass I need to kick now. Your or hers." Everyone knew that Maria had some sass but this attitude is something she only reserved for Michael.

"I went over to her house tonight to surprise her with concert tickets. I went up to her window… and I found her in bed…" I couldn't finish the last of the sentence.

"So you're upset because she fell asleep early? Why didn't you just wake her up? Or better yet come up with a different surprise." It was Michaels turn to question why I was so upset.

"…With Kyle." I whispered quietly.

"LIZ WOULD NEVER DO THAT. SHE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT AND IF SHE EVEN WANTED TO IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH YOU. THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE." Maria started yelling at the top of her lungs. Michael had to pull her on his lap and put his hand over her mouth. Even then, that didn't stop her. She kept defending Liz but it was now muffled.

"Max, honestly, are you sure of what you saw? Liz loves you, even when she doesn't want to admit it. I didn't think she would go this far, with Kyle of all people. I'm telling you man, this can't be what it seems." Michael said calmingly. He slowly released his grip on Maria and she stood up with fire in her eyes.

"Tell us _exactly_ what you saw" Maria's gaze fell on me and I couldn't tell if she was going to hit me or strangle me.

"I told you. I went over there and I saw them in bed… naked." My gaze fell on the floor just as Michael handed me another beer. This night needed to just end. Now.

"I'm going over there. This isn't happening. Kyle is going to die." Maria grabbed her keys and her jacket in a flash. I was just glad her anger wasn't directed towards me.

"Maria, are you sure that's a good idea? What if he's still there? What about Liz?" Michael tries talking sense into her but she's on a mission.

Maria turns towards both of us with a deadly look on her face, daring us to stop her.

"Guys, Liz is _my_ best friend. I have known her way longer than either of you. If I have to knock some sense into her, I will. If I need to be a supportive best friend while she figures out she just ruined the best thing that's ever happened to her, I will. Just let me get to the bottom of this" On that note, she grabs the door and gets in her car in a mere second. A moment later, we hear her car screech on its way to Liz's.

Michael walks over to where I'm at on the couch and grabs a beer for himself. We sit there in silence.


End file.
